Strange Love
by MustangWill
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight, a yaoi crossover. Harry meets Edward and instantly feels a stirring in his heart. Bella has torn Edward's heart out and Harry is looking for love. Will they find comfort in each other or more woe?
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover_

It has been two years now since Harry had defeated the evil Lord Voldermort and all of Harry's friends had settled down to have families of their own. He's found himself inheriting the bountiful inheritance of both the Potter and Black fortunes, as well. After finishing his years at Hogwarts with average scores, he found himself with a scholarship to any school of his choice. What happens when Harry chooses a muggle school, and then finds a person who he believes he loves? And what happens when this person turns out to be someone of the same gender?

This story is dedicated to njferrell

**Chapter One**

Harry stood in the hallway of his godfather's home, looking around for the very last time. He had purposely made a loud noise so that old grandmother Black would scream and yell as he stood there, soaking in everything for what would most likely be the last time.

"Mudbloods! Filth! Scum!" the old woman shrieked over and over again. Harry smiled faintly as he remembered how Sirius would come running down the stairs, yelling at the top of his own lungs at the old woman in the portrait to shut her mouth and any other bad thing that came to his mind.

"I'm really going to miss this place…" Harry whispered, smiling faintly as he stooped slightly and picked up the two large suitcases at his feet. He then turned his back on the hallway and, juggling the suitcases around until he held both in one hand, opened the door and left the magical world forever.

Harry was sitting in the back of taxi when his cell phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. Fishing the little black flip phone from the pocket, he looked to see whose name it was on the display and smirked when he saw it was his old friend Ronald's name flashing. Flipping the phone open, he placed it to his ear with a soft, "Hello?"

"HARRY?" Ron's voice yelled from the earpiece so loud that Harry was forced to hold the phone a few feet from his ear, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Replacing the phone to his ear, Harry laughed softly, "Ron, you don't have to yell; I can hear you perfectly."

In the background, he could hear Hermione saying, "Ron, don't shout or you'll wake the baby!" And then, further back in the background, he could hear a baby crying and Hermione griping as she went to check the baby.

"Ron?" Harry asked, the smile still on his lips. When he looked out the window of the taxi, he could see they were getting close to the airport.

"Harry? Can you really hear me through this thing?" Ron asked in a softer voice, sounding like a normal human now.

"Yes, I can," Harry chuckled, "so, what can I do you for, Ron?" He crossed his right leg over his left knee and leaned back against the seat, waiting.

"I just wanted to call you and wish you good luck with everything," Ron said through the phone, sounding like a true friend.

"Oh, well… thank you," Harry blinked, wondering what had brought this on all of a sudden. Ron and Hermione had thrown him a farewell party a few days earlier and Ron had wished him luck and had even forced Harry to take an envelope of money. When Harry had finally agreed to take the money, he found that the money was wizard money, which couldn't be used in the muggle world. So, secretly, he used the money Ronald had given him, used it to buy baby supplies for Ron and Hermione's baby girl, Penelope, and presented them as presents to the new family.

"You're welcome, Harry," Ron said, then a uncomfortable silence fell down between the two, "well… I guess I'll let you go now, Harry. Good luck in America, buddy."

"Stay well, Ron," Harry nodded slightly and smiled as he closed the phone. Slipping it back into his pocket, he looked up to find that the taxi was just pulling up the British International Airport. "Thank you, sir," Harry reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, "what's the charge?"

"Twenty pounds," the driver told him as he got out of the car, going around to the trunk to get out the two suitcases Harry had brought with him.

Getting out of the car as well, Harry handed over the pounds to the cab driver, "Thank you, sir." The driver pocketed the money, nodding as he handed over the suitcases before going back around to the driver's side to get in. Harry, picking up a suitcase in each hand, made his way into the bustling airport and towards his brand new life in America.

"Sir?" came a soft voice near Harry's ear. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked around sleepily. A woman in a tight blue stewardess uniform was stooped over him, looking at him with bright blue eyes filled with concern. He blinked, confused for a moment about where he was. And then he remembered that he was on a British International Airplane, heading towards America to start his new life.

Harry sat up a little straighter and looked at the woman with a faint smile on his lips, "Yes?"

"You were talking in your sleep, sir," the woman informed him.

Harry winced, knowing all about his problem of talking in his sleep, "I'm sorry about that, M'am; I have very vivid dreams."

The woman nodded slightly, "I understand; is there anything I can get you?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely," Harry smiled faintly and sat up a little straighter. The stewardess nodded and, smiling warmly, stood up and walked away to go fetch the tea. Harry's smile slowly faded away and his hand automatically went up to his forehead to trace the strange lightening bolt scar. His dreams had been about the evil Lord Voldermort and the wizarding duel they had had. _Voldermort haunts me even in death_, Harry thought in despair. He looked out the airplane window to see the night sky and the ocean below. He felt the old familiar fear creeping into his heart and the cold sweat covering his body.

The young stewardess returned quickly, a teacup on a saucer in her hands, "Here you are, sir."

"Oh," Harry delicately took the cup of tea from the woman's hands and his smile quickly returned, "thank you so much."

"Oh, no, its my job, sir," the woman smiled, her voice soft and warm, "my name is Katherine; call me if you need me." Harry nodded and rested his back against the seat as the woman walked away. He held the hot cup of tea beneath his nose, the sweet scent of lemon sweet tea soothed his frayed nerves, and warmed the fear from his heart.

"Rough night?" came a voice from across the aisle. Harry looked up and found a man about the same age as Harry looking over at him. A unfamiliar feeling shot through Harry as he looked at the man across from him, a feeling he had once felt when he dated Ginny Weasly for that short time back in Hogwarts. The man had thick bronze colored hair that looked like a soft cloud above his noble brow and dark eyebrows. The eyes were a gold caramel color, and they would have looked like the eyes of a predator had there not been soft purple rings below them as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Harry could tell that he was used to having money for he wore a fine blue silk shirt that clung to his body, hinting at a beautifully sculpted body that Harry found himself to touch.

"Yes… very rough," Harry said numbly, lifting the tea to his lips and taking a slow sip. _I thought I was past this_, Harry thought in confusion, _I thought I didn't like guys anymore!_ He had experimented a little with Draco Malfoy for a little while to see if he liked men while he was still in Hogwarts. He had enjoyed Malfoy's company and the feeling of lovemaking, but he hadn't felt a spark with him that he felt he would only find with a woman.

The man nodded, his beautiful golden eyes slowly blinking as he watched Harry, "I understand; I've been having a rough week myself."

Curious, Harry turned slightly in his chair to face the man more, "Care to talk about it? I read somewhere that if you talk to people about your troubles, it helps you to feel better." _Like I'm one to talk_, Harry grumbled to himself.

"I don't want to trouble you…" the man said a little skeptically, and looked towards the sleeping woman beside her before turning back to Harry, "I have been having a little bit of… love trouble."

Harry nodded knowingly; he then took a long drink of deliciously hot tea that warmed his insides and made him feel even better. "I understand that, too," Harry turned the cup of tea slowly in his hands as he continued to nod, "I haven't been able to find anyone I can truly relate to and be happy with."

"I had a loved one once that I thought about at every waking moment…" the man whispered, his eyes seeming to go far away, "I gave her my heart and she tore it to shreds."

Harry felt a gripping sadness squeeze his heart at the pain in the man's words, "I'm sorry… If it is any constellation, I think she was stupid to do that to a man like you." Harry winced as he realized what he had said and he looked up at the man out of the corner of his eye.

He was smiling softly, "Thank you… My name is Edward, Edward Cullen, by the way." He extended his hand out to Harry, a hand that was covered with a black glove.

Harry smiled softly and took the hand, shaking it warmly, "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry, I guess I'll leave you to your tea now," Edward smiled faintly and turned back to the laptop Harry hadn't seen sitting in his lap. Harry nodded slightly and turned back to face forward in his seat, absently taking a sip of his drink.

_Edward Cullen… a beautiful name_, Harry thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Edward's lips turn up slightly with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Harry…" came a soft voice near his ear, "we've landed and we're unloading." Harry groaned softly and his eyes opened to find Edward kneeling in the aisle beside Harry's seat.

"Good morning…" Harry mumbled as he sat up and stretched his bunched up muscles, "thanks for waking me." He stood up and smiled warmly, "Hey, here, let me give you my number so that you can call me if you need anyone to talk to."

Edward smiled faintly and pulled out a small silver cell phone, "Sure, that would be nice." After exchanging numbers, Harry and Edward shook hands again and disembarked the airplane to go their separate ways. Harry looked around with the eyes of a curious child as he walked among the bustling crowds of New York City Airport. The constant chatter of the New Yorkers and foreigners visiting the great city reminded Harry of his days in the great dining hall in Hogwarts. He walked slowly among them; pushing a small trolley he had found near the gates and put his suitcases on.

Harry paused as a strong, refreshing smell wafted across his path, and he turned towards the source of the scent and smiled. It was a Starbucks coffee store! "I need a good coffee," Harry mumbled to himself as he turned his trolley towards the tables sitting outside the open wall store. Parking the trolley next to an empty table, he walked into the Starbucks and got into the short line. As the refreshing scent of coffee cleansed his soul of the fear he had felt from his nightmare, he was pulling out his wallet to make sure he had enough money when he felt a hand on the center of his back.

He's hand was automatically reaching for the wand that wasn't there anymore when the hand's owner spoke, "Harry?"

"Edward," Harry smiled, closing his wallet and slipping it back into his back pocket as he turned to face Edward, "What are you doing here?"

Edward was smiling faintly, completely ignoring all the women who were looking at him obvious lust in their eyes, "I just wanted a cup of coffee; how about yourself?"

"The same," Harry stepped forward as the line moved forward, "Starbuck's is famous for their coffee in England."

"Ah, so you're a England native, then? I was trying to place your accent back on the plane," Edward continued, "I was just visiting the country for the scenery and to get away from it all."

"She back where you live?" Harry asked, then turned to the man behind the counter since it was his turn, "One coffee, milk and sugar, please."

"Make that two, please," Edward put in and nodded as he turned back to Harry, "yes… she is back in Forks with a enemy of mine."

Harry winced slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that. She must of have been a very beautiful girl for you to have taken notice of her." _I know I wish you would take notice of me…_Harry thought, the tip of his tongue lightly licking his top lip.

Edward nodded, a faint smile gracing his lips, "Yes, she was very beautiful. I found her very intriguing… then she left me for a dog." He shook his head slightly, knowing Harry wouldn't know the real meaning behind him calling Jacob a dog. The cashier set their coffees down on the counter and, before Harry could reach for his wallet, Edward placed the money needed in the cashier's hand, "Allow me to pay for this."

Harry smiled, nodding slightly, "Thank you; I owe you one." _I know exactly how I would like to repay you…_Harry thought as he took his coffee and walked beside the much taller Edward towards the table Harry had left his trolley. To his surprise, sitting beside Harry's trolley was a second trolley with the bags Harry had seen Edward with on the plane. Edward sat down so that his back was to the bustling crowd behind him and with Harry across from him.

"All we have done is talk about me," Edward said before taking a sip of his coffee, "lets talk about you now. The only thing I know about you is that you're from England and your name is Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and took a long drink of his coffee, "Well, my parents died when I was very young so I don't remember much about them. I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle, and their son bullied me everyday of my teenage life. They made me stay in a room underneath the stairs until I turned twelve, which was about the time I started going to a boarding school for…" Harry paused, trying to think up an excuse for Hogwarts, "a boarding school for gifted children."

Edward's eyebrow lifted slightly at the pause but didn't comment on it, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, but your aunt and uncle seem like terrible people."

"Yes, they were terrible, but they did provide me with a roof over my head and they did feed me," Harry defended his aunt and uncle, "anyways, when I turned thirteen, I found out I had a godfather. I wanted to go live with him, but my aunt and uncle wouldn't let him take custody of me. He was really cool and very nice to me and my friends from school."

"Was?" Edward asked, his coffee halfway to his lips as he realized he had talked about his godfather in the past tense.

Harry looked down at his lap and his fingers twiddled with a button on his black button down shirt, "Well, he was murdered not long ago…"

"That's terrible," Edward whispered, his tone conveying his sympathies, "did they catch the murderer?"

"Yeah… they caught her," Harry mumbled as his thoughts turned to how Bellatrix had met her end, "I never forgave her for it either." Edward remained silent for a long time, watching Harry over the rim of his coffee cup. "Anyways," Harry forced a small fake smile, "Everything turned for the better when I met some very kind people at my school. They helped me through a lot of tough times and a lot of good times."

"I must thank these friends of yours sometime, for if they weren't there, you wouldn't be here now," Edward smirked faintly and set down his empty coffee cup on the table, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I must leave you now. I have some personal matters things I need to take care of."

Harry nodded sadly, wishing that Edward could stay a little longer, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I hope you have a safe trip, Edward." Harry stood up at the same time as Edward and extended his hand to him. Edward took Harry's hand with the same gloved hand he had used before and shook it warmly. Harry sat back down as Edward grabbed his trolley and walked away, pushing the trolley before him. He sighed softly as he watch Edward until he had disappeared from his sight and bit his lower lip, "My god…"

The sun was a quarter of the way down when Harry reached the apartment he had bought a month earlier. When the cab he had called pulled up in front of the beautiful studio apartment complex, Harry smiled faintly as he realized that this building signified his new life here in the States.

"Welcome home, Harry Potter," he whispered to himself as he picked up his bags from the trunk of the cab and made his way up the steps. When he managed to walk up the three flights of stairs, he set down one of his bags and dug the key to the door from his pocket. When he opened the door and pushed it open, he smiled as he looked around the empty apartment, the place he now called home. Walking slowly into the room, he slowly turned in a slow circle as he allowed his eyes to travel around his new place. The whole place was beautiful and Harry could see himself living here for his whole life. He moved over to the bed on the raised dais in the back of the apartment and set his suitcases down on the bare mattress's surface. Turning around, he placed his hands on his hips to look around the room, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stepped out from the shadows of the alley near Harry's new home, his butterscotch gold eyes flashing in the light when the moonlight caught it. He wiped a faint trail of blood from his lips, the dog he had drunk from moving past his legs in a state of confusion. His need to feed had increased considerably ever since Bella had left him, but it had skyrocketed when he first smelt Harry's scent on the plane. The same desire he had felt when he smelt Bella for the first time, and he still wondered what would of happened if he had gone through with his plane to take Harry to the bathroom on the plane and drink his intoxicating smelling blood.

Edward sighed softly and looked up at the window he knew that Harry's room was hiding. Glancing around, he jumped up and grabbed a hold of the fire escape ladder, climbing it quickly like a lithe cat. _What I am doing lusting after a guy? _He thought in confusion as he continued climbing the fire escape unto he reached the landing where Harry's window was. Silent as a shadow, he moved to stand beside the window, looking into the apartment inside. Harry lay among the tussled, thin sheets of his bed, his clothes removed so that he wore only a pair of dark boxer shorts, and his hand thrown lightly over his forehead so that it covered his scar. A faint smile curved his lips as he watched Harry turned slightly, his face turning away from him as he turned on his side. The strong curve of his neck was revealed to Edward's eyes and a strong desire to sink his teeth into the taut muscle and drink his blood.

_Down, boy,_ Edward thought, squashing his urges down before he could act on them, _you only drink animal blood, not human. _Reaching down, he carefully lifted the window up and slipped inside, moving to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room. After watching Harry sleep for hours, his mind began to wander, always returning to the memory of when Bella had left him.

_Edward climbed the side of Bella's house and stopped at the window, pausing to look inside. What he saw would change his life forever. Bella lay on her bed, her shirt removed so that she wore only jeans and a tan bra, with a shirtless Jacob Black on top of her, his tongue grappling with hers inside her mouth as his hand explored her upper body. As Edward watched, Jacob removed her bra and began suckling her nipple with gusto as his hand moved up to cup her unoccupied breast. She gasped in pleasure, tilting her head back and to the side at the tantalizing feelings he was giving her, and her eyes met Edward's. The pain was obvious in Edward's eyes as he continued to watch as Bella kept eye contact with him as Jacob preceded to have his way with her, her eyes never leaving his the whole time. _

_"Bella," Jacob whispered breathlessly as he released her nipple from his lips, "I want you." _

_"Take me," Bella moaned, lifting her hips slightly to press against his as he began removing her pants and underwear. His pants soon followed and he paused long enough to roll on a condom on his impressive member. When he first entered her and Bella cried out in a cocktail of emotion, while Edward seethed with anger. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't make his body move; he didn't know whether or not to jump in there and strangle Jacob to death, or to run if he could force himself to move. _

_After it was all over and Jacob was fast asleep under the covers, Bella silently got out of bed, dressed in Jacob's shirt and boxers, and went to the window. Edward moved over slightly as she climbed through and sat down beside him, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Edward…"He looked out over the trees, not saying anything as his emotions whirled around inside of him. "Say something," she pleaded him, realizing that she knew exactly how badly she had hurt him. _

_"How long has this been going on?" Edward asked softly, trying to keep the rage from his voice. _

_"Not long; maybe a day or two…" Bella admitted softly, pulling her knees to her chest, "I didn't mean it to happen the first time… but then… you never really were intimate with me and Jacob is so… affectionate."_

_"Like a dog?" came Jacob's voice from inside the bedroom. _

_"Yes," Edward, unfazed by the sudden presence. _

_Bella, on the other hand, jumped like a hot iron had scolded her, "No… not like a dog...More like a real boyfriend should…" _

_Edward's fangs began to lengthen inside his mouth but he clamped his jaws tight to keep a hiss from emitting from his throat. When he had his emotions back under control, he turned to look at Bella and Jacob, "I hope you two find joy in this, because I will never forgive you, Bella, and remember, vampires live for a very long time." And with that, Edward was gone in a flash, leaving Bella and Jacob with surprise in their eyes..._

Edward forced down a growl as he returned to the present, and noticed that his hand that had been gripping the railing of the fire escape had bent the iron underneath his grip. He released the deformed metal and turned to look back into Harry's apartment. Rarely is a vampire surprised, but Edward was when he saw that Harry had woke up and was standing on the other side of the window, looking straight at him.

"Edward?" Harry asked, lowering the heavy, metal flashlight he had been ready to use on the man outside his window, "What are you doing out there?"

"Oh, hey, Harry," Edward forced a faint smile as his mind reeled in hopes that he could find an excuse for his being there, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Harry set down his flashlight down on the nearby table and climbed out of the window to stand beside the taller man, "You didn't answer my question; what are you doing outside my window, Edward?" He had been so surprised when he woke up and saw that a man that resembled Edward was standing outside his window, especially when he had been just dreaming about said man. He blushed faintly as his mind began to recall the images of the steamy dream he had been having.

Edward's fake smile quickly turned into a real smile that reached his caramel eyes, "Well, I was wanting some fresh air." He gestured towards the window of the empty apartment room next to Harry's; luckily, he had noticed that it had been empty on the way up. Now, he'd have to purchase the apartment, to which he no real objections because he would be able to live next to Harry.

Harry seemed caught off guard at this, "You… live next door to me?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Edward asked, a confident smirk crossing his lips.

Harry shook himself of the sultry thoughts he had been having about Edward coming over at nights for midnight rendezvous, "Of course I don't mind, Edward; I don't care where you live."

Edward, never being the one known for his patience, leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry on the lips, "Then I will be seeing you more often then, little Harry." And, before Harry could gather his wits enough to say something, Edward was gone, the window to the apartment next door opening and closing with his passing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry stood out on the fire escape in his boxers, his fingertips lightly pressed to his lips. They were still warm from where Edward's lips had just been, but the sensation was beginning to fade. Shaking himself, Harry forced himself back into the warmth of his apartment, resisting the urge to put his ear to the wall to try and eavesdrop on Edward. He went straight to his new kitchen, reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum. Unscrewing the top, he turned the bottle up and chugged the whole thing so that the liquid left a burning trail down the back of his throat. Satisfied, he tossed the empty glass bottle into the recycling bin labeled glass before he placed his arms on the cool counter top and bowed his head in frustration. He had never been this unsure of himself, as he was when he was around Edward. _He makes me so… aware of him…_Harry thought miserably, feeling a cold sweat cover his body, even though it was quite warm in his apartment. Harry sighed, wishing there was someone he could go to here in the states.

"I need to get some air," he muttered to himself, slipping into his discarded clothes on the floor. Grabbing his keys, he hurried from the room, locking the door as he passed. He hurried past Edward's room so he wouldn't be enticed to stop, and took the stairs two at a time.

As soon as he stepped out into the New York night air, he felt no relief. The breeze that blew over him, ruffling his unruly hair, did nothing to ease the intense heat in his body. Setting off at a brisk walk down the sidewalk, he marveled at how many people were out on the streets despite it being three in the morning. Stuffing his hands into his jeans, he walked down the cracked sidewalks and across crosswalks without fear of being robbed, for he feared no muggle. _Besides Edward…_ a nagging voice said in the back of his mind, warning him. Harry ignored it and continued walking.

It wasn't until his legs were beginning to burn that he slowed his pace and began to look at his surroundings. He wasn't familiar with the states yet, so he had no idea where he was, or where he had come from. "Stupid," he berated himself, kicking a stone at his feet. The stone flew down the sidewalk a ways before it cracked a trashcan next to stoop. Unaware to Harry, six men that had been passing a brown paper bag covered bottle around were sitting on the stoop, and they all jumped up at the sound. Their bloodshot eyes fell on Harry as he began walking across the street.

"He threw a rock at us, boss," said a small, wiry guy with spiky hair sticking out in every direction, "let me cut him for you?" With a flick, a switchblade appeared in his hand, flashing in the light of a nearby car's headlights. The other guys smirked and looked up at their leader for permission.

The leader scratched his chin with the butt of his own switchblade; "Lets not leave a body this time, boys…" The others immediately got up, a little unsteadily at first; then they sobered at the thought of an easy kill. They all slipped into the shadows and began tailing Harry, followed by their leader at a more leisurely pace as he flipped and spun the switchblade with expert hands.

Harry, unaware of his immediate danger, turned a corner and continued walking, unaware he had turned down a dead end street. The small gang, having a intensive knowledge of all the roads in their turf, immediately recognized the trap they could spring on their target, and split into two groups. Two took the right side of the street, two to the left, a single man down a side alley that was near the end of the street, and the boss straight down the center. They had used this formation so many times it was branded into their heads; each man knew his own job so well he could do it blindfolded. The boss sighed in disappointment; he had wanted something of a challenge. So bent on their intense stalking of Harry, no one noticed that the man who had taken the side alley was unconscious, a hard blow haven knocked him out. A shadow slipped along on top of the buildings, watching the predators as they stalked their own prey, unaware that they were being stalked themselves.

Harry, seeing the end of the road ended in a brick wall, turned to go back the way he had come. His heightened senses, which had been dulled by the rum, suddenly went into overdrive as he saw the five men moving towards him, the flashes of metal in their hands telling him they were armed. Slowly pulling his hands from his pockets, for the first time he suddenly wished he hadn't left his wand back in England. _Stupid…_ the nagging voice in the back of his thoughts barked. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings and looking for potential weapons, when he saw the tiniest movement of a shadow within the shadows.

"We're going to teach you not to mess with Yuri Logan," the spiky haired guy chuckled, passing his switchblade restless from hand to hand. The other men added their own jeers, their leader the only one remaining silent.

Harry removed his eyes from the moving shadow to face the one who had spoke first, "Yeah? Why doesn't Yuri take care of his problems instead of sending his puny lackeys?" His fists clenched at his sides, still wishing he had wand, but deciding he would have to deal with these guys with his fists. He gulped inwardly, knowing his hand-to-hand combat was barely nonexistent. Before spiky hair could reply, the shadow moved out of the corner of Harry's peripheral vision and Edward was there in front of Harry, leaning forward in a defensive crouch. Harry blinked, "Edward?"

Spiky hair, who had been surprised at first, took in Edward's expensive clothing and smirked, "Another tourist, boss." The others laughed, while Yuri was looking at the alley where Edward had come from as if he knew where his last gang member was. Flicking his switchblade close and open with practiced ease, spiky continued forward, "This will be over before you know it, boss."

Edward hissed, his fang lengthening in his mouth as his crouch deepened. Unseen to any other the mortals, his eyes were coal black and his hands were curled into claw-like shapes. "Yes… it will be over quickly," Edward promised, remaining still as stone, waiting for them to make the first move.

Spiky, unfazed by the obvious signs of his danger, flicked his switchblade open one last time before reversing it in his hand so the blade pointed down, "A smart tourist. Now, die!" He charged, holding the blade so he could slash across in front of him in an easy arc. Harry gasped, but Edward's lips turned up in a faint smile. Stepping forward with fluid grace, he pushed aside the man's blade with an open palm, and then swept his foot out in a sweep, taking Spiky's legs. The surprise on spiky's eyes were replaced with surprise and pain as Edward slammed his elbow down into spiky's abdomen in midair. Spiky gasped as all the air in his body left him in one great whoosh and his back crashed into the concrete. The switchblade skittered across the cracked pavement, flashing in the street lamplights. Yuri smirked as he watched one of his men get beat up by a tourist, while his other men growled in anger, gnashing their teeth. With a snap of his fingers, Yuri released his boys on the twosome, not realizing he was sending them to the beatings of their lives. It was all over in a flash as Edward moved with the speed of lightening among the men, incapacitating them with quick punches to their abdomens, a chop to the base of their necks, and sweeping their feet out from under them.

Mockingly clapping his hands together, Yuri smirked, "Ah, so the little tourist knows how to fight." A sharp fang glinted in the corner of his mouth as his lip curled in a wicked grin, "I know what you are, Edward Cullen; your reputation precedes you." Bending at the waist, Yuri gave Edward a sweeping bow. Harry's eyebrow raised slightly in confusion as the battle turned in a direction he hadn't expected.

Edward hissed angrily, haven already recognized the vampire's mind before him, "So you go by Yuri Logan now, huh?"

Yuri calmly leaned his weight on one leg and crossed his arms over his chest, _One's name changes over the centuries, old friend. Now, tell me why you are protecting such filth? _

_"_He has nothing to do with this, Jax," Edward growled, slowly inching forward.

Yuri bristled, "My name is not Jax anymore!" Clenching his fists, Yuri lunged forward with lightening speed, catching Edward off guard. With the sound of deep thunder, Yuri's fist connected with Edward's, knocking him aside with apparently easy effort. Using the momentum of the punch to pivot on his left hip, Edward spun quickly and brought his leg around in a roundhouse kick to the side of Yuri's face. Moving through with the spin just as quickly, Edward continued to follow up with a sharp uppercut to the chin. Yuri stumbled backwards, his eyes narrowing as he began to realize he was fighting not a human, but an evenly matched vampire.

Using his quick, analytical mind, Yuri took in his surroundings and his opponent, trying to find some kind of leverage over Edward. His sharp eyes fell on Harry, who was standing a few feet behind Edward with a perplexed expression on his face. A plan began to form in Yuri's mind and, trying to buy himself some time, he rubbed his chin where Edward had hit him, "Nice moves, Edward; worthy of only one of our kind. But why protect the human when it would be so easy to give into the desires you have been denying yourself for so long?" Edward hissed in anger, Yuri haven struck a nerve by hinting that he and his family were weak for forgoing human blood for animal blood. Yuri's smirk was like that of the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, "I see you have some feelings for this human… lets put those to the test!" Without warning, Yuri charged forward and, knowing about Edward's ability to read minds, blanked his mind as he feinted away from Edward. When Edward followed, Yuri spun around to the other side, blowing past him and pounced on Harry with all his vampire strength.

Seeing the strange man coming towards him, Harry only had time to yell out Edward's name before Yuri was on him. "Edward!" Harry yelled, the weight of Yuri's stone-like body crushed him down onto the hard, unforgiving asphalt. A searing pain raked down his side and on his shoulder, forcing a cry to tear from between his lips. Then Yuri's weight was gone and inhuman yells of pain could be heard in the background, but the fire in his body was so intense, Harry's mind went blank except for one thing: escape from the pain! "Edward!" Harry cried, writhing in immense pain on the filthy ground as the venom coursed throughout his veins, seizing his heart in its icy grip.

The last thing Harry saw was the moon high in the sky over him, the craters on its white surface looking as if they laughing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward quickly dismembered Yuri and, with a silver Zippo lighter from his pocket, set the pieces ablaze. The rage in him made him deaf to Harry's cries until he watched Yuri's body burn to ashes. When the ashes had blown across the asphalt, his rage slowly faded and his hearing returned, Harry's pleas for the fire in his body to go away.

Spinning around in fear, Edward rushed to Harry's side, "Harry!" That's when he saw the claw marks on his chest and stomach, and the deep bite marks on his shoulder. _Yuri bit him…_ Edward thought in despair. In the distance, Edward could hear sirens coming towards them and he could hear the thoughts of alarmed people living in the buildings who had heard the screams. Thinking quickly, Edward scooped Harry up into his arms and, trying to ignore the heart wrenching screams of pain from Harry's writhing body, took off running. He ran as fast as possible towards Harry's apartment at first, not thinking straight from the mixed emotions coursing through his body at the sounds of Harry's pleas.

Then, as he neared the building, a spark of relief shot through him fear as a he heard a familiar 'voice' inside the building. The realization that help had come, he zoomed into the building and up the stairs, bursting through the door to Harry's apartment to find the two familiar faces he had felt out on the street. Alice sat regally on the windowsill, her pixie-like body outlined by the moon's rays from the open window. Carlisle was standing by Alice, his black surgeon's bag in his right hand and his white doctor's coat on. "Edward," Alice sprang off the windowsill and, followed by Carlisle, they herded Edward out of the room and back out into the streets.

Carlisle took up position on Edward's left, his face filled with concern for the boy in his son's arms, "We can't have him screaming like that here in the city; we're going to take him to a place Alice has seen out in the country."

Edward nodded, his eyes splitting their attention between following Alice, who was leading them through the streets, and watching Harry. "Alice saw this happening?" Edward asked calmly, though inside he was being torn apart.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes… this and some other things." Edward glanced at him out but let it go, deciding he would bring it up later.

It didn't take the foursome long to reach the cabin Alice had seen in her vision. Alice used the key hidden under a flowerpot to open the door and held it open for Edward to carry Harry inside. Carlisle lead Edward to the dining room table and, clearing it with a sweep of his arm, gestured for Edward to lay Harry on it.

"Can you save him?" Edward asked immediately, looking at Carlisle and trying to ignore Harry's screams.

Carlisle glanced at Alice before returning his attention to Edward, "No, I can't; I'm only here to ease the transition."

Edward clenched the edge of the table with the hand that wasn't holding Harry down until cracks appeared across the wood, "Are you saying you are going to let him turn into one of us?"

"I saw him as part of our family, Edward," Alice whispered softly, her soft graceful voice carrying through Edward's rage.

Harry cried out suddenly, "Edward! Please put out the fire! Edward, please!" Carlisle glanced between Harry and Edward, then, without hesitation, reached into his bag. He pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and, pulling the protective cap from the needle, flicked the plastic twice to release any excess air before pressing the sharp needle into the light blue vein on Harry's right arm.

_Don't worry, Edward, _Carlisle thought as he pushed the liquid into Harry's bloodstream, _this'll ease his pain and 'put the fire out'. _Edward nodded as he watched Harry slowly eased down flat onto the table, his lips moving slowly as he were talking in his sleep even though his eyes were open.

Alice walked over to stand behind Harry's head, her small pixie-like hand gently stroking his sweat soaked hair back away from his forehead, "He's going to become a great asset to our family, Edward…" Edward smiled faintly, having all ready searched Alice's mind and saw the visions she had seen, and nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

Carlisle replaced the cap on the used needle and, replacing it in the bag, snapped his black doctor's bag closed, "I cannot help him anymore than what I have already."

"Thank you," Edward thanked him gratefully, sighing softly as the fact he had allowed another damned to be added to the Cullens' ranks, "I just hope we have made the right decision…"

Alice and Carlisle placed their hands on either of Edward's shoulder, squeezing gently before releasing him and moving out into the den of the empty cabin. Edward pulled out one of the dining room table chairs out and, sitting down so he was sitting at Harry's side, he took Harry's hand into his own and linked his fingers with Harry's. "I'm so sorry that it came to this, Harry…" he whispered, squeezing Harry's hand lightly.

"Edward…" Harry slurred softly, his glazed eyes rolling over to look at him before they became unfocused and rolled into the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

I'm sorry, readers, that these last few chapters have been so short. You see, this story wasn't my idea, but nrjferrell's and, when I get a block on ideas, I go to her for ideas on how she wants the story to go. She supplies the basic idea and I "flesh" it out into what you have seen so far. Right now, I'm going to be asking nrjferrell to become my betareader that way she'll read the chapters of all my stories and be able to help even more with both spelling and fresh new ideas. That is, if she says yes?

Anyways, thank you all so much for your comments and you guys are really helpful in my work. I'll do my best to get my chapters longer and bring you more, better stories as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Edward never moved from Harry's side for the three days it took for Harry's transformation from mortal to immortal to be complete. He slowly watched as the man he had fallen in love with the subtle changes began to take place, taking away Harry's soft tan to become pale like Edward. His skin became fairer and, when the light came through the dusty windows, sparkled like diamonds in the night. His beauty as a human doubled as a vampire, leaving him fair and handsome like a predator should. Edward constantly scanned Harry's mind, assuring and reassuring Harry that everything would be fine. Harry never talked back, just lay there in a state of sub consciousness as he transformed. During the scans, Edward delved deeper into Harry's mind and witnessed his life from the day he was born when Voldermort attempted to murder him, through his years at the Durselys' vile home, all the years he spent learning magic at Hogwarts, and he saw the final battle between Harry and Voldermort. He shared Harry's raw emotions and thoughts through these times, growing closer and closer to the man lying on the table before than ever before.

Edward shared Harry Potter's legend with Alice and Carlisle whenever they ventured into the room, confirming the bright future Alice had seen by explaining his legendary past. When he first told him, Carlisle had admitted he had known a little of the wizarding world Harry was from. He made friends with a witch or two in his travels and he had found that they were wonderful, kind people.

"Then he should have known what I was as soon as I met him," Edward muttered as he mulled over all the knowledge he had gained in such a short time. It was past midnight on the third day, Carlisle and Alice were out hunting, and he was alone with Harry. Reaching out, Edward took Harry's hand back into his own and caressed the hard, cool skin with the pad of his thumb. _He would have made a very powerful wizard had he stayed_, Edward thought to himself, smiling faintly.

Harry hand twitched in Edward's and Edward's eyes snapped up to look at Harry's face to see bright green eyes gleaming back at him. "Edward…" Harry whispered weakly, a faint smile hinting at those pale lips.

Standing, Edward brushed the strands of Harry's unkempt black hair away from his eyes, revealing the thunderbolt shaped scar still emblazed on his forehead, "I am here, little one."

Licking his dry lips gingerly, Harry closed his eyes again, "I'm so thirsty…its like someone poured sand down my throat."

Edward smirked and began rolling up the white sleeve of his right arm, "I know, little one; everything will be right soon." He slipped his left arm down around Harry's shoulders and lifted him to a reclining position, then pressed his ivory skinned arm to Harry's lips, "Drink, my love," Edward whispered, pressing his flesh firmly against those lips, "drink and everything will be set right." Harry's nostrils flared slightly as he smelt Edward's blood beneath the skin and, after a slight pause, Harry's lips slowly parted to reveal his two, new fangs gleaming in the moonlight. The fangs pricked Edward's vein and the scarlet nectar immediately began to flow. Harry's nose flared even more as the metallic scent filled his senses, but he didn't lose his control like most newborns would have. His tongue tentatively lapped at the flow of live giving blood, tasting it. Liking the taste, Harry leaned forward, taking Edward's arm into his mouth as he began to drink.

A soft groan escaped Edward as he felt his lifeblood being pulled from his body with each drink Harry took, and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants that always appeared when he was near Harry. His eyes traveled to the fork of Harry's pants and he softly chuckled as he saw the erection Harry was sporting beneath his loose jeans. Reaching down, he expertly undid the button fly and the zipper, and then pulled the jeans and boxers beneath down enough to free his aching member. Harry never faltered in his drinking but his eyes looked up at Edward with a dark pleading in them. Hearing the thoughts he was having, telling him how he liked to be touched and where, Edward followed the directions as he took Harry into his cool free hand. Harry hissed in pleasure against Edward's arm as his member was expertly stroked with a slow hand, following his exact instructions with a slight flair of Edward's experience. Just when Harry thought he might explode, Edward stopped, gaining a loud hiss of anger that filled the small cabin. Edward detached his arm from Harry's lips with little difficulty, lifting the two small holes to his lips to lick the wounds so they would heal over.

"Finish what you started," Harry growled weakly. Even though the blood had given him his strength back., Edward's sexual expertise had left him feeling weightless and as if he were floating on cloud nine.

"Is that an order?" Edward smirked, reaching out again with his good hand this time and gave Harry a few, sharp jerks before stopping again.

"Edward!" Harry pleaded, trying to lift his hips but Edward had him pinned with his hand, "I need relief!"

_I've got you just where I want you_, Edward thought with a simple pleasure. He squeezed his hand around Harry's member slightly, "Say you will become mine…for all eternity."

Harry eyes smoldered as he stared down at Edward, "You… want me to be yours? For all eternity?"

"Ever since I first met you, I had this… feeling about you," Edward whispered, leaning forward slightly towards him, "a feeling that we belonged…" His lips met Harry's gently, caressing his lips lightly with his own. Harry's hand slid up Edward's lean, cold arm, tracing the contours of his chiseled muscles, up over his shoulders and along his neck until his fingers disappeared into those bronze locks. He gripped the hair tightly in his fist as he forced his tongue into Edward's mouth, dominating him with a push of his tongue so he could explore Edward's mouth. Edward chuckled, not used to being the dominated one, but allowed Harry his fun, caressing the underside of Harry's tongue with his own expert muscle. Then, Edward stopped and gently pushed Harry back until he was on his back so he could quickly replace Little Harry back inside his pants.

When Harry looked at Edward for an explanation, there was a sharp rapping on the door and Alice glided into the room, followed by Carlisle. Harry's hand automatically traveled to the spot he always kept his wand but stopped when he felt that there was no wand there. Alice smiled warmly as she saw this and held up a large duffel bag that he hadn't noticed she had been carrying, "Here, Harry; all of your things are in this bag." She walked-slash-danced over to the table Harry was on and placed the duffel by his side. She unzipped the bag and, from its dark depths, produced a long, slim black wand, Harry's wand, and passed it to him. "This is a test of your new abilities, Harry," Alice whispered as Harry took the wand, making him turn to face her, "try a spell and see what happens."

"But… how did you find my wand?" Harry asked in confusion, looking between his wand and Alice, "I left it back in London."

An impish smile spread across Alice's pink lips, "I have my ways; now, give it a wave."

Harry obeyed her commands, sitting up and quickly going through the list of spells in his arsenal to pick one. Deciding about one, he gave the wand a flick and a swish before pointing it at a vase across the room, "Wingurdum Leviousa." All the vampires in the room turned to look at the vase, but were not surprised when they didn't see it floating in midair.

"Its just as I feared," Alice whispered, turning to Harry, "Harry, you won't be able to do wizard magic anymore."

A cold hand felt like it was suddenly gripping Harry's heart as he words sunk in, "I… won't be able to do magic?"

Alice nodded, "But, I have seen into the future and I have seen you use a power that will become a powerful asset to us… I just have no idea what that is yet."

Harry, unbelieving his ears about his magic vanishing, turned back to the vase and tried every spell he knew, even the Avada Curse. He gripped his wand angrily and preparing to try one last spell when two loud gasps filled the room. But he didn't hear them, he was concentrating on his spell, "Expellamus!" The vase didn't move.

He turned to look at Edward for help, but was surprised with what he saw. Edward was staring at him, wide eyed and surprise filling his eyes like a storm. "Harry… what did you just do?" Harry looked at the other two and was surprised to find Alice in the same condition as Edward.

"I… I just tried a disarming spell…" Harry whispered, a little frightened now, "why?"

Alice's eyes slowly returned to normal and she stepped closer to Harry, watching him closely, "Harry, Edward and I have special gifts granted to us when we were turned into vampires. Edward can read minds and I can see into the future. Whatever you did just now momentarily took our powers away and left us normal vampires."

Edward swallowed softly and whispered, "Harry, I have always heard people's thoughts like background static in my head. But, when you did that, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts for those few seconds."

"So…" Harry looked up at Edward with his wand still in his hand, "my power is to take away… these powers?"

Carlisle, who had been quiet in the corner this whole time, suddenly came forward and spoke, "Yes, Harry; but I don't believe it has a connection with your wand. That spell you spoke, you say it was a disarming spell?" When Harry nodded, Carlisle turned to look out the window as his hand reached up to unconsciously rub his chin as the gears in his head began to turn. "Did you happened to use this spell a lot when you were in the wizarding world?" he asked, not turning to face the room as he continued to rub his chin.

"Yes…" Harry nodded, "I used to be taunted with names because I preferred to disarm than to harm in fights."

Carlisle turned to face the room and a knowing smile played across his lips, "Then, as I see it, you can unconsciously shut down Alice and Edward's powers because you had such a special connection to this disarming spell. With a bit of training, you could harness this ability until you can consciously do it."

Edward's mind was beginning to whirl with the possibilities of what his father was saying, "Harry… you may just be the most powerful vampire I have ever met."


	7. Chapter 7

This is the ending of this particular story…

**BUT**…

I was thinking of using this as the basis to create a mini-series of adventures for our young new fledgling vampire and his older lover.

My plan was to allow readers to send in requests for one-chapter stories where they would get to choose what would happen in the story. Send me your ideas for a theme of an "episode" in the series and I will do my best to make it happen. Also, I will dedicate the story to the reader who suggested the idea so that other readers may contribute their thanks not only to me, but to them as well. All you readers that have liked this story so (and trust me, there are a lot of you out there) you should send a thank you to njferrel for sending me the suggestion for me to write this story.

I am sure my inbox will be pretty full here soon, so, if your idea doesn't immediately get put into play, please forgive me. I am in my senior year of high school, working a job, getting myself prepared to move out of my home in May 2010, and trying to get my life together for college, so my time is very limited to write.

Thank you all for reading my work and I hope you will continue to read and comment on my work.

-William


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three months since Harry was transformed, and Edward and Harry had been away from Forks to get Harry's powers under control in Alaska. They were together at all times, living off the artic animals around the beautiful cabin they stayed in. Even though vampires don't sleep, Harry had found that if he laid down and closed his eyes like he would to sleep, he would fall into a half sleep state that, when he 'woke up', he would feel restored like he had slept. Edward researched ancient tomes from the Alaskan clans to try and find a vampire that had had Harry's powers, but after hundreds of tomes, he still hadn't found one.

Edward closed the tome he had been reading with a growl of frustration, "Damn! Not one in this one either!" He tossed the book aside and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry, who had been looking out the window across from the table where Edward sat, turned around, "Edward, are you still looking through those dusty old books?" He came around behind Edward and began to rub his back and shoulders, "I told you I could probably find out what you're looking for if you'll just take me back to London."

Edward scoffed and looked up at Harry, "I still worry you're not ready to be around humans just yet."

Harry's hand moved down to rub Edward's chest, massaging that muscular chest that he loved so much, "How would you know if you don't let me try?" Delicately taking Edward's nipples in between his middle fingers and thumbs, he lightly pinched them.

Edward shivered at the pleasurable sensation, "But… what if you attack someone?" Even though he knew what Harry was doing, Edward was beginning to succumb to Harry's advances. Harry released Edward and, turning the chair around so that Edward faced, he dropped down onto his knees and began to undo Edward's jeans.

"You know I'm going to get what I want, Edward…" Harry whispered, looking up at him through his lashes as Harry took Edward out of his pants. Wrapping his hand around Edward's thick member, he gave it a few slow, long strokes before cupping Edward's sac in his hand, palming them while teasingly squeezing them.

Edward's body trembled with a mixture of anticipation and pleasure, "No… I'm not taking you back… until I'm sure-AH!" His hands grasped the sides of his chair tightly as Harry took him into his warm, wet mouth. Harry slowly took Edward deep into his mouth until he was buried to the hilt in his mouth. He held him there for a moment, allowing his tongue to dance around it before pulling it out with a faint slurp.

Harry slyly glanced up at Edward, sticking his tongue out and slowly drew it from his base to his very tip, "You were saying?"

Edward shook his head weakly, "No… you could kill someone…" Absently, he lifted his hips up towards Harry's lips, wanting to return to that moist warmth he loved so much. Harry smirked and gently tugging him, he stood up and, leading Edward by his member to the bed. He undressed Edward and, after he had allowed Edward to undress him, Harry made him lay down.

"I'm still… not letting you," Edward groaned, obeying Harry as he lay down, looking up at Harry. Kneeling down on the bed, Harry ignored Edward and, reaching into the little nightstand by the bed, he got out a clear bottle of lubricant. Squirting some on his hand, he slowly rubbed it all over Edward's member, stroking him with hard, long strokes until it was glistening with the lubricant. Silently, Harry moved to where he was hovering over Edward, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Last chance to change your mind before I work it out of you…" Harry teased, lowering himself a little so that tip of Edward was inside of him.

Edward squirmed beneath Harry, shaking his head, "I won't let you kill someone…" And then, Edward clawed at the sheets as Harry slid down onto him, earning Harry a loud moan of pleasure. Harry's eyes closed in pleasure as Edward filled him, and he slowly began to rock back and forth.

It didn't take long before Edward was reduced to fast, short moans and the sheets were destroyed from his clawed fingers, "Okay! Okay, I give! We'll go to London!" And then, Edward exploded inside of him, filling him with his hot cum.

Harry smirked, breathing heavily as he slowly lifted himself off of Edward and lay down next to him, "I told you I'd get what I want." Edward growled faintly before rolling over, his back to Harry and promptly went to ignoring him. Harry smiled softly and, moving so that Edward was spooned into him rested his forehead against the center of Edward's back and slowly slipped into his half-sleep state.

Edward had booked a private jet with only two humans on board, a pilot and a female flight attendant. He didn't want to allow Harry to be exposed to a lot of people all at once, so his stipulation was that if he didn't pass this test, they would go straight back to Alaska. Harry agreed, excited that he would get to go out and see his old friends again.

Edward sat close to Harry the entire way, his hand resting lightly on Harry's, as the woman worked busily around them. At first, Harry stiffened the scent of her blood through her skin, and at one point he could swear he could see the vein in her throat beckoning to him. But he forced himself to stay still and pretend he was asleep the entire way, his free hand clutching the armrest of his chair tightly.

When they were about to land, Edward leaned over and gently kissed Harry's lips, "I have a little surprise for you when we land…" Harry smiled, opening his eyes and nuzzled Edward's cheek, afraid to open his mouth so that the human wouldn't see his extended fangs.

When the plane landed safely on the runway, Edward and Harry stood up and got their two suitcases down from the overhead compartment. Harry was curious to find out what the surprise was, but he allowed Edward to move out into the dreary, cloudy day they had chosen to arrive. Standing on the runway, waiting for them, was Alice in a sleek black Mercedes, smiling brightly at the sight of Harry coming down the steps.

"Alice!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, laughing as he threw his arms around the frail-looking vampire.

"Harry, welcome back," Alice laughed merrily, hugging him back just enthusiastically, "did you enjoy your time with Edward?"

Harry smirked, "Of course, but I know you probably saw how much fun we were having." Harry had immediately fallen in love with the pixie-like woman as soon as they had met, and he could feel that her feelings were mutual.

Edward had already stowed their bags into the trunk and was getting into the passenger seat, "Come on, you two; the sun will be out soon and I would prefer to be indoors when it does."

Alice giggled and smiled as she danced over to the car, "I guess we should listen to Mr. Grumpy, huh?" Harry laughed softly and moved around to the driver side, since he was the only one besides Edward who knew where the person he was going to see was. It was a short drive out into the country for the speedy Mercedes and soon they were pulling into a semi-circle shaped dirt driveway that lead to a humble British home. A large garden graced the half circle lawn between the house and the gate, the signs of magical vegetation and human food poking up from the fertilized soil. When the car stopped at the short set of stone steps leading up to a deep wrap around porch, the honey colored front door and a young, pregnant woman wobbled out on the top step, looking at the new car curiously.

When Harry stepped out, the woman's face lit up and she called out excitedly, "Harry! Oh my god, its you! I thought something had happened and-" She paused as she saw how different Harry looked and then at the other two getting out of the car, "Oh, Harry… You didn't…"

Harry flushed faintly and looked up at his old friend, "Hey, Hermione, its nice to see you to."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked at Harry with a mixture of relief and fear, "You're a… a…"

"A vampire," Harry smiled sheepishly, shuffling his feet, "I'm still me, though, Hermione."

Hermione leaned heavily on the railings of the steps leading up to her doorstep and she waddled towards Harry, "But… how?"

Harry was there in an instant, gently taking her arm from stepping down the first step, "No, Hermione, you don't have to force yourself down those steps." Hermione yipped like a struck dog, cowering away from him at first, before she composed herself and nodded.

She turned to the other and smiled nervously, "Would you like to come inside? I just put in some cakes."

"Thank you, miss," Alice and Edward said in unison, walking at a normal pace up the steps as Hermione linked her arm through Harry's, allowing him to help lead her back inside.

Ron was just coming down the foyer hall to see what had happened to his wife when he froze, "Harry? Bloody hell, man, what happened to your skin!" He hurried forward and started to grab Harry's free arm, but then quickly drew it back with a yelp, "You're as cold as an ice cube!"

"Ron-" Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her.

"Ron, its nice to see you again," Harry smiled quickly shook Ron's hand so the coldness wouldn't bother the mortal to much, "I'm sorry to say I only came to find out something from Hermione before heading back to the States."

"Nonsense!" Ron puffed out his frail chest, "It's an honor to have the famous Harry Potter in my house again and I insist that you stay the night. You've only just arrived!"

Harry was about to answer but then Edward was beside him, looking calm and collected as usual, "I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. We have pressing business we need to attend to back home."

Hermione squeaked faintly at how fast Edward had appeared, but it hadn't seemed to phase Ron- maybe because he hadn't seen him enter in the first place. Ron turned to Edward and looked him up and down, "And who's this bloke, Harry? A new friend? Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." He started to shake Edward's hand, too, but he drew his hand back with a hiss, "Bloody hell, why are you guys so cold?"

Harry sighed softly and, looking up at his friend in the eye, he explained, "Ron… I'm a vampire now. I don't have a heart beat, so I'm always cold. The reason you two haven't heard from me is because I've been in Alaska for the past few months trying to find out about my new powers."

"Powers?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued now, "What-" It was at that moment that Ron and Hermione's baby, Penelope, began to wail upstairs, drawing all of their attention upstairs.

Alice stepped forward, "I know a thing or two about babies; I could go up and soothe her while you four talk and catch up?"  
Hermione looked to Harry, a little unsure about letting a strange woman upstairs to her baby. Harry nodded and Hermione pointed to the stairs down the hall, "Its down the up those stairs, last room at the end of the hall."

Alice nodded and was gone, a gentle breeze ruffling Hermione's hair the only sign of Alice's passing. Hermione looked up at the ceiling nervously despite Harry's approval and everyone could see her hand was in her pocket where she kept her wand. The little baby girl continued crying for a few moments before there was silence, and then the sounds of a baby laughing and cooing.

Hermione relaxed and smiled sheepishly, removing her hand from her wand in her pocket, "I may have to hire her sometime; Penelope is a real handful to keep to stop crying."

"That's Alice for you," Harry smiled, then turned to Ron, who had gone pale and was looking at Harry as if seeing for the first time. Harry smiled faintly and spread his arms slightly, palms forward, "This is the new me, Ron… I've changed a lot since you last saw me."  
"I'll say…" Ron said breathlessly, looking Harry up and down, then turning to Edward, "Is this the one who turned you into a… a…"

"No," Edward stepped in, his voice emotionless and cold sounding, "I was trying to protect Harry from turning, but I was overpowered by another vampire."

Harry stepped closer to Edward and gently took his cold hand, "And… he's my partner now."

Hermione's eyes lit up with geninue happiness and relief, "Oh, Harry, congratulations. I was so worried after you and Ginny… you know."

Ron looked between Edward and Harry with astonishment and, Harry detected, resentment, "So you're a homosexual now?" Harry nodded faintly, bracing himself for what he knew was to come. Ron didn't say anything for a moment, allowing his slower brain to comprehend everything that had taken Hermione only a few heartbeats to take in. And then he looked up, puffed out his chest a little, and looked Harry in the eye, "Well… if that is your decision, then I guess I can't say anything about it… But you know Ginny is going to be heartbroken."

"Yeah," Harry said automatically, astounded by Ron's reaction, "I was hoping that she wouldn't be here so she wouldn't see me."

Hermione, hearing the tea kettle beginning to whistle in the kitchen, turned and waddled down the hall, "Well, come on into the den and we'll talk over cake and tea."

"Thank you," Edward and Harry nodded, following room into another room with a small, cozy fireplace, three couches in a U-shape in front of the fireplace, and mountains of books lying around in piles or in small stacks. Bookcases lined the walls, filled to the brim with leather bound books and parchment rolls, and a wood desk was covered in a large open book. When Harry glanced over it, he saw it was an old herb and remedy book for pregnant women. He smiled faintly and sat down with Edward on one of the couches, inhaling the familiar scent of inks, parchment and the crackling wood burning in the fireplace.

Ron sat down on the couch facing the fireplace, shifting a little uncomfortably before gesturing around the room, "I'm sorry about the mess. Hermione's pretty much taken over this room. It used to be filled with Quidditch stuff and magic nick-knacks, but then she took over. The only room that I can call my own now is the bathroom, and the shed out back. But, then again, Hermione's taken over the bathroom with all the morning sickness…" He then began muttering and grumbling to himself how Hermione had stripped the house of any manliness what with all of her pregnancy stuff and all of her other books, completely forgetting all about Harry and Edward.

Edward turned to look at Harry with a saint smile on his lips, "This is your informant?"

Harry smirked, "Not him; he's my best friend from back at Hogwarts. You know all of this because you've read my mind. No, it's Hermione that I'm after today."

As if her name had summoned her, Hermione waddled into the room and set four empty mugs, the teakettle, some sugar and honey, and the cakes she had cooked on the round coffee table in the middle of the three couches. She poured them all some tea, putting in six spoonfuls of sugar into Ron's and only four into hers and a small spoonful of honey, allowing the other two to make their own. She looked up at the ceiling and, reading her mind, Edward stood up, "I'll go get Alice." Hermione looked at him suspiciously and Edward smiled softly, "Yes, I am reading your mind and no, Harry and I don't think you're fat."

Harry chuckled softly as Hermione turned as red as a beet and sat down, sipping her tea. Edward was gone and back without Alice in a moment that it took Harry to nurse his tea with three spoonfuls of honey and as much of sugar, "She said she would prefer to continue playing to the baby."

Hermione's blush slowly faded and after drinking some of her tea, she set in on the arm of the couch and placed her hands on her belly, "Now, Harry, I know you've come here for something. So, out with it."

"Always to the point," Harry smiled, drinking some of his tea before setting it down on the coffee table. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and looking over at Hermione and Ron, "I need information."

Hermione gestured around at her books, "I need a little bit more of a narrower subject."

Harry nodded, "I need to know about the powers of ancient vampires to see if any match up to mine."

Hermione leaned forward curiously, a bright glint in her eye, "I take it his power is mind reading, but you haven't told me what yours or the woman's are, Harry. I need a even more narrow subject before I can start."

Edward stepped in again, "Alice can see the future in visions, but she can't accurately predict an event because the future is always changing depending on the person's decisions. But she can give us an overview of what's going to happen."

Ron whistled, looking impressed, "That's some ability. So, if she wanted to, she could win the lottery and no one would ever know?"

Edward smirked and Harry laughed, "Yes, she has done that before, she doesn't play for the big money. We have enough money; she only did it for sport."

Ron leaned forward and lowered her voice, "You know, I could use a little extra money-Ow!"

Hermione had reached over and smacked his arm hard, and she smiled innocently though her voice was angry, "We do not need to use her powers on something so frivolous. We can get by on our own."

Edward smiled at the married couple, "I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind as long as you put the money to good use. I'll mention it to her and send it your way."

Hermione looked like she was about to refuse Edward's offer when Harry stepped back in, "That is not why we are here. Hermione, take out your wand and try to cast a spell."

Hermione obeyed and muttered a spell under her breath that would change the color of the flames in the fireplace from red to purple. But nothing happened. Hermione looked confused and tried again, but still nothing happened. She looked at Harry with a concerned expression, "Harry, my spell-"

"I know," Harry nodded, lifting his hands up helplessly, "that is my power. I take away a person's powers. When I concentrate on someone, and they have a special ability, I can make it go away." He then sat back and looked like he was relaxed, "Now try and use that spell again."

Hermione nervously lifted her wand and whispered the spell. The flames turned to purple, and then back to normal when she released the spell. She looked at Harry with new eyes, "That's an amazing power, Harry. And you want me to research vampires from the past who had this power?"

Edward nodded, answering for Harry, "We need to know if there was another and to see if they left any notes or a diary on how they controlled and manifested their power. Normally, we would have the information, but I just don't have the time and the tomes to find it. Harry said you would be able to find it, no trouble."

Hermione's chest puffed out with pride, "Of course; I can find anything in a book."

Ron snorted, "Apparently you can't figure out how to not get pregnant." He then yelped in pain as Hermione turned her wand on him and set his shirt on fire.

Harry and Edward laughed softly as Rain tried to put the non-burning fire out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Harry was sitting outside on the back porch, sitting on one of the many simple rocking chairs littering the porch. A glass of ice tea rested in his hand as he slowly rocked back and forth, the old wood making soft creaking sounds with each movement. The others were all inside, Alice with the baby, Edward and Ron talking about sports, and Hermione going to search through her library of books for the information Harry and Edward were looking for. So far, she hadn't reported anything of interest, but it only had been a few hours since they had arrived.

The back screen door opened and Alice appeared, carrying baby Penelope on her hip. The baby was cooing softly and gnawing on a teething ring with her only two teeth. She reached out for Harry when she saw him, gurgling happily as she watched him with bright green eyes.

"I think she likes you," Alice smiled, bouncing the baby gently on her hip as she moved over to sit in the rocking chair beside Harry. Penelope began to whine and grasp her tiny hands at Harry, bouncing in Alice's arms as if begging him to take her.

"I think you're right," Harry laughed, reaching out and taking the baby in his arms. The baby cooed and continued gnawing at on her ring, her eyes closed as she rested her head against his chest.

"You seem to be good with kids," Alice smiled, looking out over the British countryside and the snow-capped mountains in the distance, "I think… I am with Rosalie when it comes to children."

"Rosalie?" Harry asked, looking over at her as he gently stroked Penelope's short, light brown hair.

Alice smiled, a small giggle slipping from her lips, "Oh, I forgot; you haven't meet all of our family yet. She is mine and Edward's sister- well, not really, but, theoretically she is- but she always said that if she had had a choice of staying human or turning into… one of us… she said she would have stayed human."

"Edward told me about her; if she hadn't been turned, she would have died."

"Yes…" Alice sighed softly and continued looking out at mountains, "but she always resented it. She wanted to become a mother one day and, now that she's a vampire, she won't ever be able to." Harry didn't say anything, just mulled over her words and continued to stroke the baby's hair. Alice continued after a while, "I think that I would like to have a son or daughter, but I want to live a couple hundred more years, you know? Get a little more mature and live my younger years to the fullest before I try to get into parenthood." She giggled at her little joke, the sound like melodic bells.

"I've never thought about having children," Harry mumbled, kissing the top of Penelope's head, who cooed in response, "before I defeated Voldermort, I had never expected to live this long. I'd just been floating through life until I got that scholarship and came here. Then Edward found me…"

Alice smiled as she saw the far off look in his eyes, "Edward told me about how you two met; it seems to me like it was destiny." She reached over and lightly rested her hand on his forearm, "Thank you, Harry… you don't know how terrible Edward was feeling after the whole ordeal with Bella. You brought his spark back and our family cannot thank you enough for that." Harry smiled, nodding as a feeling of her gratitude washed over him, but he was interrupted from saying anything else by a voice calling out from inside.

"Harry," Hermione called from the den, "do you know where Penelope is? Its time to feed her."

"Coming," Harry called back, smiling apologetically to Alice before getting up and taking the baby inside. Hermione was sitting on the couch now, undoing the buttons of her blouse when Harry entered.

Hermione smiled as she took Penelope from Harry and moved her bra away from her breast, "Hey, cutie, I bet you're starving, aren't you?" She gently took the teething ring from her daughter and replaced it with her nipple. Her eyes closed as Penelope began to suckle, drinking her mother's milk with gusto, "I'm always sore afterwards, but I wouldn't give anything in the world for the feeling of being so close to her."

"I've heard that it's a very bonding procedure," Edward said, appearing in the doorway with Ron.

Ron was blushing at the sight of Hermione's breast, especially when his friends were around, "Honey, do you have to do… that in front of everyone?"

Hermione's eyes flared open and glared at Ron, who took a step back in shock to put Edward between them, "Penelope is hungry and there is nothing sexual or wrong about a mother breast feeding her daughter. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ron's eyes widened and he trembled, "N-no, honey, you go r-right ahead." Edward exchanged glances with Alice, who was suppressing a giggle, and then Harry, who was really already use to Hermione and Ron's antics.

Harry returned his lover's gaze and smiled before looking back at Hermione, "So, have you found out anything, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes immediately turned from hostile to prideful, "Yes, I did actually. I found a book about vampirism and there was a vampire back in the 17th century that had the same power as you. His name was Count Wilhelm in the England, and he started a academy for young vampires that were recently turned. He was killed when the Catholic Church found out about his academy and burned the whole building and all the vampires they caught in the square."

"Carlisle told us that many vampires have been murdered that way, but he never told us about any academies for vampires," Edward thought out loud, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I also found a foot note of Wilhelm in another book that some of his work was preserved and is owned by his descendants in England. We actually know them, but you're not going to like it, Harry…" Hermione squirmed slightly, shifting the baby to a more comfortable position.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "Who is it, Hermione?" He had a bad feeling about this…

Hermione sighed and looked at him with a sad eye, "The Malfoy family has it, Harry…" Harry's eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips as he realized the implications of what she was saying.

Edward looked at Harry, concerned, then turned to Hermione and read her mind. "Ah," he mumbled, seeing why this was a problem now, "I think you've mentioned Draco Malfoy before, but with the right… persuasion, we can get what we need easily enough."

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head so that her bushy hair swished back and forth like waves around her head, "Yeah, right, the Malfoy family doesn't succumb to shows of power. They are a old, fool hardy family that have both vast fortunes and their fingers in all the political powers. They are a force to be reckoned with, even for a family of vampires."

Edward smirked, "You don't understand the power of our family, then. We're even older and stronger than any mortal family."

Harry nodded, seeing a ray of hope, "He's right, Hermione, they are a immortal family with a lot of influence; they may just have the Malfoy's licked in that department." Hermione still looked skeptical but let it go, returning her attention back to Penelope as the baby released her breast and began to cry. Moving her blouse to cover herself, Hermione lifted the wailing baby to her shoulder, cooing to it as she began to pat the babe's back. With a small, cute burp, the baby girl stopped wailing and settled into the curve of her mother's neck, suckling her thumb as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Alice, who had been sitting on the arm of the chair Edward was sitting in, smiled, her eyes sparkling, "She's so cute, Hermione. You and Ron have been really gifted with such a wonderful baby."

Ron blushed, his ears turning a bright red as he muttered a thank you, and then made a excuse to escape the room to go get everyone a drink. Hermione shared a glance with Alice, then both girls giggled. "Thank you, Alice, she really is such an angel," Hermione whispered, gently rubbing her daughter's back, "I think I'll go and put her to bed; I'll be back." She carefully got up and disappeared out of the room, leaving the vampire family alone in the den.

Harry turned to Edward and Alice, a brooding air about him, "Guys, I don't like this; Draco and I haven't been on good terms since we parted ways…"

"We don't have to tell them we are there, Harry," Alice offered, pausing as a vision filled her senses. The others, recognizing the signs, waited patiently as a potential future passed before her eyes. With a sigh, Alice returned to herself, "Never mind, that won't work. They have some very… elaborate defenses around their home. We wont be able to sneak on their perimeter without alerting them."

Edward nodded, haven seen the vision through her mind, "We will just have to face them. Maybe if you didn't come, Harry…" He forced the words out of his mouth, not liking them because he didn't like being parted from Harry at all.

"I understand, Edward," Harry reached out and took his partner's hand, "I understand." He lightly squeezed his hand and Edward smiled, nodding.

Alice nodded as well, and lightly rested her hand on Edward's shoulder, "Lets do it


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, this is William, the author of this fan fiction. I want to be able to write more often to keep all my readers calm and not so angry at me for taking so long but its difficult for me to find time to write between work, school, and my personal life. But I do want you all to keep sending me reviews because without them I wouldn't know what I should work on and what I shouldn't. But also, I wanted to post this because I want you all to help me out with something. I am in a writer's block and I want to know what you, the readers, want to see. Also, I would like if you would leave me suggestions for stories you want to see written and I will do my best to do each one. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten**

Harry sighed as he sat in the back of the old yellow taxicab, his chin resting in his palm as he looked out the window at the rainy scenery. The cab was making its way slowly through the heavy torrent of rain that was currently battering the forest outside of Forks, Washington. He was sad that he wasn't with Edward, who was currently still back in England trying to take the book from the Malfoy family. Edward had requested- more demanded than requested- that Harry return to the states to Edward's family house and wait for their return. Harry agreed to keep Edward happy and immediately set out on the first flight back to Washington, a little saddened that his return to England had been cut so short.

Outside the window, the scenery slowly turned from a dense forest background to the small, close-knit town that Edward had described to him. Looking around at Forks with interest, Harry reached out and lightly touched his cab driver's shoulder with his gloved hand, "Pull over at that diner, please."

The driver only hesitated a moment before he nodded, "Yes, sir." The taxi slowed and waited for a passing logging truck to pass before it turned into the next lane, then into the diner's parking lot. The parking lot was small- with only about ten parking spaces along the diner's front and a few more opposite- and only three other vehicles were in the lot: an older model red Honda missing one of its hubcaps, a silver F-150 with what looked like an inch's worth of mud coating its chassis, and an old, faded red step side pickup truck parked closet to the door.

Glancing at the meter on the dash, Harry retrieved the required money with a extra five dollar tip from his wallet and handed it into the cab driver's waiting hand, "Thank you, you can keep the change." Harry gathered up his coat around him, grabbed the handle of his single suitcase, and jumped out of the cab, shut the door with one hand, and hurried the short distance through the rain and into the warm, welcoming diner. Harry stepped aside by the door, set his suitcase down by his feet and looked up as he began sliding his coat off to shake the raindrops off. None of the customers had looked up when he entered, though one of the three workers behind the bar-like counter greeted him and told him to sit anywhere he liked.

Nodding to the worker, he hung his coat up on a nearby coat rack and, picking up his suitcase, moved to the bar where one of the few customers sat. Setting his burden down by the stool, Harry smiled at the women as she looked up at him, returning his smile weakly. "Hello," he acknowledged her, sitting down and glancing over the menu placed before him by a waitress.

The young woman brushed her long hair away from her face and nodded in answer with a subdued, "Hello."

"What will you have, hun?" the waitress asked, holding up her pad to write down his order. Harry looked over the menu quickly and ordered a black coffee. Leaving him to sit, the waitress thanked him for choosing the diner before going to give the fill his order.

Harry rested his forearms on the counter and, after a while, he felt as if someone was watching him. Looking up, he was surprised to see the young woman was looking at him through her hair, her eyes soaking up every detail of him. Her eyes widened when she saw he was looking at her, but she didn't look away; instead, she turned a little in her seat and looked at him full on. He glanced down her body and saw that her belly was protruding with pregnancy. It looked as if she were due to have her baby any day now. In a hushed voice, she whispered, "I know what you are…"

Harry's eyes rose with surprise and he sat up a little straighter, "Wh-what do you mean? I don't know what you're-"

The woman stopped him, "Hey, its all right; I wont tell anyone your secret."

Harry relaxed a little but he didn't let down his guard, "How did you know?" Before the woman could answer, his waitress returned with his coffee, setting it before him.

As soon as she was gone, the woman extended one hand a little nervously while the other rested on her swollen belly, "My name's Bella Swan; I used to-"

"Date Edward Cullen," Harry finished her sentence with surprise and excitement, "I know Edward and his family." _Yes, very closely, _Harry thought to himself, wondering what her reaction would be if she knew he was really Edward's partner.

"Really?" Bella seemed to perk up a little, her nervousness disappearing, "then you must be a 'vegetarian' then, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, the Cullens where there for me when I was turned; I wouldn't have been able to make it if they hadn't been there." He took up his coffee and blew across the steaming surface to cool it before he gingerly took a sip.

"Did… did Edward ever talk about me?" Bella asked shyly, brushing her hair back from her face again.

Harry set down his coffee and nodded, "Yeah, he told me all about you. I feel like I know everything about you." He then glanced down at her belly, "Though, he never mentioned you were pregnant."

Bella smiled, a sparkle growing in her eyes as she rubbed her swollen belly, "Yes… little Henry… we named him after one of my husband's family friends who died from a heart attack." Harry's eyebrow lifted slightly at the mention of a husband and, sure enough, when he looked at her left hand there was a simple silver wedding band glinting back at him. Then Bella drew his attention back to her, "But it's surprising that Edward would speak about me… we didn't exactly part on good terms."

He picked up a packet of sugar, tore it open and poured its contents into his coffee before picking up his spoon to stir the sugar into the dark liquid, "That's what Edward told me; something about another man in your life?"

She winced as she had been struck, but she stood up a little straighter, her shoulders straightening, "I stick by my decision of choosing Jacob… I just wish that Edward and I could have still remained friends. He's a good man…"

Harry nodded, sipping his tea, "Yes, a very good man." He looked away from her just a moment to set down his coffee and, when he turned to look back at her, she was eyeing him with a new, curious expression. After a few moments when neither spoke, their silence was interrupted by the sound of a bell chiming, signaling the entrance of another customer. Looking up curiously, Harry found himself looking at a very angry looking man who was glaring daggers at Harry. _If looks could kill, _Harry thought, curious as to why this stranger seemed so hostile towards him.

"Bella, who is _that_?" the man asked as he stalked over to stand protectively beside her, his hand pressed lightly to her back. Harry hadn't missed on how much emphasize was placed on the word 'that', and wondered if this was the man Edward had described as Jacob. Looking the man up and down, Harry was sure of it when he saw the tattoo on his arm, just barely showing under the short sleeve of his tight black shirt. The man's skin was the color of cinnamon and his short hair as black as coal.

"You must be Jacob Black?" Harry acknowledged, not backing down from the glare coming from those hostile brown eyes, "Harry, Harry Potter; a pleasure." He extended his hand, waiting for Jacob to shake it.

Jacob only glanced at the hand, glaring at it as if disgusted, but gave a short, curt nod, "Yes, and I know exactly what you are. What I don't know is what you are doing here, _leech_."

"Jacob!" Bella hisses, smacking the back of her hand against Jacob's stomach. From the wince that Bella earned, Harry could tell it hurt her more than it had Jacob. "He knows the Cullens," she continued after Jacob had broken his glare to look down at her apologetically.

Jacob looked up at Harry once again, his glare softened a little, but not much, "So, another veg-head. What are you doing here?"

_At least he didn't call me a leech this time_, Harry thought with little satisfaction, "Edward sent me here to wait for his return; he didn't want me in danger because of my… age." Aware that they were in the presence of humans who didn't know of their existence, he was finding it hard to catch himself before he said things he shouldn't.

Recognition dawned in Bella's eyes at his words, "You must not be very _old _then, if Edward sent you here. You must be on your way to see Carlisle and the others?"

Harry nodded, "Everyone but Edward and Alice, that is. They're… busy, in England."

"Is that where you're from?" Bella asked quickly, a smile on her lips now that Jacob was by her side again, "I thought I heard an accent and thought it might have been English."

"Hello? Did you two forget about me?" Jacob interrupted, a little miffed about their negligence of his presence, "What's the point of the treaty if these _leeches _keep coming through without the Cullens telling us?"

As if their name could summon them, the door opened again and Carlisle stepped in, followed by the bulkier frame of Emmett. They immediately spotted the threesome and walked over to stand near Harry. "Jacob," Carlisle bowed his head in acknowledgment and respect, then turned to Bella, then to Harry, repeating the acknowledgments.

"Dr. Carlisle," Jacob nodded his head in return, his eyes flitting over the group of vampires before him and he moved closer to Bella out of instinct, "you have neglected to inform us that there would be another…guest in your household. The treaty states-"

Carlisle quickly intervened before Jacob could finish his sentence, "I am sorry, Jacob, but I didn't know about my 'guest' until just recently myself. It was on very short notice that young Harry came out here to Forks."

Jacob glanced up to look at Emmett, who nodded in agreement, and then he returned his gaze back to look over the vampires, "Well, in the future, try to warn us. We sensed Harry and thought a threat was in our midst _again_." Bella and the older vampires winced at the mention of that, the memories of Victoria and James filling their minds.

Harry got out the money to pay for his coffee out of his wallet, placed it on the countertop beside his coffee cup, and stood, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Bella and Jacob, but I would like to get back to the Cullens and get settled in."

"Oh, well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Bella seemed a little sad that he was leaving, but she nodded to the others, "Carlisle, Emmett." The others nodded and got up, moving to the door, allowing Harry to follow at his leisure. Picking up his suitcase, Harry nodded at Jacob, who grunted, and he was almost at the door when Bella called out to him, "Harry?"

He turned to look back at her, and he could hear the other vampires stop behind him at the door to listen to what Bella had to say, "Yes, Bella?"

She seemed to hesitate, biting at her bottom lip, then, working up the courage, asked what had been bothering her during their conversation, "What is your relationship… with Edward?"

Harry smiled faintly, hearing Emmett's heavy bulk shift in curiosity behind him. He knew that only Alice, Carlisle and Edward knew of their relationship on the Cullen side, and he was sure Emmett was curious to that answer as well. Licking his lips to moisten them, he smiled again and turned back to leave the diner, saying over his shoulder, "I'm his new boyfriend." And then, Carlisle opened the door with Harry's coat in hand, and the vampires disappeared beyond the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Eleven**

The ride over to the Cullen's home was a little uncomfortable for Harry because Emmett kept trying to covertly look at Harry without trying to let him know he was doing so. Carlisle kept lightly cuffing his son in the back of the head whenever he caught him doing this and gave Harry an apologetic look in the rearview. Still, Harry sighed with relief when they finally pulled up in front of a beautiful house in the middle of a large clearing. Trying to not look so relieved, he got out of the car, starting to move around to the back to get his luggage from the trunk, only to find Emmett already there, the suitcase in his hand.

"You must be Harry," came a soft, warm female's voice from the porch. Harry looked up and found himself looking at a beautiful older woman in a simple white blouse and a long earth brown color skirt with simple matching brown flats. She flowed gracefully down the front steps and opened her arms to embrace him in tight arms.

"And you must be Esme," Harry smiled and embraced her in return, "Edward has told me so much about you." Her scent filled his senses as she released him, the scent of roses lightly filling the air.

Esme smiled happily, "Good things, I hope?" When Harry nodded, Esme laughed softly and gestured towards her home, "It's a pleasure to finally welcome you into our home, Harry, and now that you're here, I'm sure you would like to freshen up."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I would love that." Taking his suitcase from Emmett, he followed Esme up to the steps, where Carlisle stood waiting with another woman and man he hadn't meet before. The woman stood on Carlisle's left was a beautiful blonde with soft, wavy blonde hair and plump, red kissable lips. She wore a fashionable black denim jacket over a white t-shirt tucked into her black blue jeans and low high heels. And then on Carlisle's right was a man with tussled blonde and brown hair, and had the build of an Olympic runner. He wore a white long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest and tan pants.

When she saw that Harry was stumped when he saw the two, Esme gestured first at the woman and then at the man, "Harry, this is Edward's sister and brother: Rosalie and Jasper." Rosalie gave him a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and a light nod, and Jasper nodded politely. "Rosalie is Emmett's mate and Jasper is Alice's," Esme explained and Harry smiled, trying to imagine how the energetic, spritely little Alice was around this silent man called Jasper. Sweeping past them, Esme lead Harry inside the beautiful house and up the stairs to what Harry took as Edward's bedroom for his scent enveloped the entire room. As if reading his mind, she smiled as she looked around the simple, functional room and looked back at Harry, "This is Edward's bedroom; he requested you stay here until he gets back. He didn't want you sleeping in the guest bedroom."

Harry nodded, placing his suitcase on the couch and turned to Esme, "He can be quite stubborn sometimes, as I'm sure you know."

Esme laughed softly, her hair bouncing as her eyes twinkled in merriment, "Oh yes, I do, and you will only learn that truth more and more the longer you stay with him." She folded her hands in front of her, her smile still on her lips as Carlisle appeared behind her, placing his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and Esme nodded before Carlisle offered Harry a smile before disappearing again. Before Harry could ask, Esme gestured towards the couch, "Sit down with me, Harry, we have much to discuss. Carlisle and the others are going hunting since he has not feed in so long."

"Ah, well, that explains why he has been so pale since the plane ride home," Harry mentally kicked himself for not realizing that on his own. He did as Esme suggested and moved the suitcase to the floor to make room for her as he sat down.

She sat down, thanking him and smoothed her skirt before pausing, collecting her thoughts before she smiled nervously. "Harry…" Esme began, stopped, and then sighed softly as if she were about to say something that she really didn't want to, "it is… difficult for the family to accept Edward's… change." She gave him an apologetic smile, "I mean, it's never every day that one of my children comes to me and tells me out of the blue that he is… gay, for lack of a better word."

Harry began to squirm a little uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, Miss Esme… it's been quite a change for me myself because I didn't realize that I was either until I met your son…"

Esme nodded, sympathetically patting him on the back, "I'm sorry to hear that, Harry; it must be difficult for you, too." They sat in silence for a moment before Esme continued, "Well, I just want you to know that my love for my son has not, nor will it ever change. I will always accept him for who he is no matter what happens, and I hope you will one day that you will allow me to call you my son, as well."

Harry felt a rush of warmth flow through his heart at those words. He had never had a mother and he wondered if this was what normal children felt like when they had heart-to-heart talks with their mother. All he could manage to get out was "Thank you" before he reached out and hugged her warmly. Esme smiled and hugged him return, giving him a gentle squeeze.

When Harry pulled away after a short moment, her head tilted slightly and she asked, "What was that for, Harry?"

He shrugged, smiling softly too, "My mom died before I could really get to know her. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate your words."

Esme's smile turned soft and more like the way a mother would look at a son, "Oh, Harry, its fine; anytime you need a mother you can come to me."

Carlisle and Emmett were resting in the woods after downing an adult bear together, cleaning the blood from their faces and hands in a small brook that had formed from the recent rain. Carlisle was kneeling in front of the brook, cupping his pale hands in the clear, fresh water to gather the water in between his palms to splash over his face when Emmett shifted behind him. Understanding his son's movements, Carlisle looked up and said over his shoulder, "Yes, what is it, son?"

Emmett sighed and unfolded his arms from across his chest, "It's just… something doesn't feel right…"

Carlisle nodded, splashing his face to wash away the bear's blood. He had felt it too but didn't want to bring it up. "What do you think?" he asked, pulling a handkerchief from one of the various pockets on his hiking pants to wipe his face as he stood up. When his son didn't respond, he looked back at Emmett and saw he was looking off to their right, his eyes narrowed. Following his gaze, he was surprised to see the lone figure of his daughter, Alice, flitting between the trees towards them. He continued to watch as she moved closer and closer, and that same feeling Emmett was feeling increased as he realized something was wrong. Where was his other son, Edward?

Emmett moved to stand beside his father, the concern in his eyes matching his father's as they waited for Alice to reach them. When she did finally reach them, the feeling of dread was confirmed as they how badly beat up she was. Her clothes were torn and her hair was matted with filth. It looked as if she had been wounded but they had already healed over.

"Father… I'm so sorry…" Alice looked relieved to see him and Emmett, and then her eyes flitted closed and she passed out.

"Alice!" the pair jumped forward at the same time, catching the small, pixie-like female between them before she could hit the hard ground. Carlisle looked across at Emmett, their concern transformed to worry, "Come on, we need to get her back to the house."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twelve**

When they arrived back at the Cullen house, Alice had regain consciousness, though only barely. As if sensing his mate's condition, Jasper met them out in the wide yard behind the house, rushing to help the pair to carry his mate inside. He didn't ask questions, assessing the situation from their emotions, though most of his attention was with his Alice.

"Alice," he whispered as they set her on the couch in the den, the setting sun's rays filtering in through the open windows, setting patches of their flesh on fire with bright, sparkling lights.

A look of relief cross Alice's face as she looked in her lover's eyes, "Jasper… They took him. They have… Edward." She began to reach up towards him, but was far too weak and her hand fell back to her chest.

Lowering himself to her level, Jasper kissed her forehead, whispering softly, "Save your strength. We'll save him, you have my word." Alice nodded weakly and allowed her eyes to close as he held her.

Carlisle soon appeared a few paces from their side, waiting permission from Jasper to come closer. When Jasper gave him a small nod, Carlisle stepped to his daughter's side and inspected what he could see of her. With his visual inspection finished, he looked at the others- who had crept silently into the room as well- and nodded, "She'll be fine, but she needs blood. I'll run to the hospital and grab as much blood as I can. Rosalie, we'll use your car." Rosalie nodded without complaint, rushing from the room at Carlisle's heels.

Esme went to Jasper's side, gently placing her hand on his back to give him what comfort she could, "She's just exhausted, son…"

Jasper nodded, almost meekly, as he looked up at Esme. Then, his eyes clouded with darkness as his eyes fell on Harry still standing in the doorway. "You…" Jasper stood up, his stance almost predator like, his eyes never leaving Harry, "You did this to her…"

Harry stood there, motionless as Esme gasped, "Jasper! How could say such a thing! Harry would-"

"Because of you, Alice and Edward are in this state!" Jasper snarled angrily, silencing Esme. With a blink of an eye, Jasper had Harry by the front of his shirt, knocking books off the bookshelf as he held him off the floor, their faces almost touching as Jasper hissed angrily, his fangs bared.

Esme screamed, "Jasper, stop it!" But it fell on deaf ears as Jasper bellowed, "YOU HAVE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE YOU GOT HERE!"

Harry looked down into Jasper's hate filled eyes and could have wept for the hurt and pain he could see swirling in them. He said nothing as he dangled in the iron-like grip of Jasper, not trying to fight him. Jasper's words had hit a cord within Harry, something that had been held back and buried by Edward's constant assurances that Harry was not a burden to the Cullen family.

Jasper shook Harry, thrusting him harder up the bookcase, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, BASTARD!" Esme was pulling on Jasper's arm, trying to get him to break the grip he had on Harry, but Jasper's fury was no match for the vampire mother.

"I…" Harry began, but he couldn't finish the sentence as he choked up, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as the realization he was just a burden on the Cullens sunk in. With a strong push, Harry broke Jasper's grip on him and, as soon as his feet hit the ground, he rushed through the house and out the backdoor, disappearing into the trees.

Jasper began to go after him, but Esme stepped quickly in front of her son, clasping her arms tightly around him so he could not get away, "Jasper, stop this instant! You don't know what you're doing!"

Jasper fought against her for a moment before he settled down in Esme's arms. Looking up at her son, she saw he, too, was crying. "What have I done…" he whispered between tears.

Harry was running full pelt through the trees, barely noticing as the foliage ripped and tore at his clothing. All he could think of was how Jasper had took the thing that had worried him most and confirmed he was nothing but trouble. _How could I just come into this family's life and just ruin everything? _He thought to himself as he ran, bounding over a fallen log. _They had a perfect life, Edward and I were happy together in, why did I have to go and ruin everything by asking to come here? _

Harry was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn't aware of his surroundings, and failed to notice the shadow following him alongside him until it was too late. As he dropped down off a large rock protruding from the ground, something slammed into his side from his right, carrying him down onto the hard dirt of the forest floor.

"Umpf!" Harry gasped as the air was knocked from him briefly. As he inhaled quickly, he smelt it: wolf. Looking up, he was inches away from the curled back lips of a wolf's muzzle, sharp, pearly white teeth centimeters from his flesh. The wolf was huge, far larger than that of normal wolf. Its fur was a deep shade of blade, almost onyx-like, and its eyes were large, golden orbs that stared at him with the same look Jasper had only moments before: Hate.

"What are you doing on our territory, cold blood?" came a familiar voice from behind the large wolf. Looking out from behind the wolf, Harry could see a second wolf and the man Edward had called Jacob. The second wolf was smaller than the first, though its fur was more like a mouse's. Seeing Harry's face, Jacob snarled slightly, "Ah, it's you. Edward's new… boyfriend, was it?"

The wolf standing over Harry made a sound as if it were laughing and Jacob laughed, too, "Yeah, I thought something was off with Edward, too, Sam." Turning back to Harry, he looked down at Harry with distaste, waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't… I didn't know this was your territory. I was just…" He stopped, trying to remember if he had indeed some idea of what he was going to do.

Jacob impatiently snapped, "Well? Don't waste our time, cold blood, or we'll just kill you where you lay!" The first wolf, Sam, seemed to like that idea, his body trembling with desire to tear the vampire under him to shreds.

Harry sighed and looked up at Jacob and the other wolves without fear, "At this point, I would welcome it…" Sam seemed to pause at this, his snarling quieting to a dull rumble as he looked at Harry with different eyes, eyes that seemed to sense that Harry was in pain.

Jacob cocked his head to the side slightly, as if listening to something in his mind, then looked down at the smaller wolf at his side, "Go back and call the others." The wolf nodded in understanding, then ran off at full pelt.

Turning back to face Harry, Jacob glared at the prone vampire before him, "All right, we're not going to kill you, cold blood. We're going to bring you before the pack, then we'll decide what to do with you."


End file.
